


Flarfy

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Wounded, flarfy, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay gets hurt during a deception and Cameron won't calm down until he knows she is okay.





	Flarfy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on quote request: "Call an ambulance!"

"Call an ambulance!" Cameron shouted as he knelt by Kay's body, replaying the last few minutes in his head.  They didn't plan for a partner.  The perp wasn't supposed to have a partner... but he did.  His psychotic sidekick showed up out of nowhere, and now Kay was hurt.

"Cameron..." Kay said in a raspy whisper.  She was losing consciousness due to the bullet wound in her left shoulder bleeding out rapidly.  The bullet wound from a bullet... a bullet meant for _him_.

"It's okay.  I'm here." He comforted as he brushed some hair out of her face.  Reacting on instinct, he ripped off his suit jacket, balled it up, and pressed it against her shoulder to staunch the bleeding.  "Everything's gonna be okay." He added in a hushed tone, not sure whether he was trying to convince Kay... or _himself_.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as Cam dealt with swirl of emotions raging inside him:  Fear and concern at Kay mumbling something incoherent then passing out, anger at Mike for keeping him from riding in the ambulance with her to the hospital, and (mostly) guilt for putting Kay in a life threatening situation.  He shouldn't have approached the perp and made those unnecessary insults.  He shouldn't have tried to ham it up to impress her.  He should have just backed off.  If he had, the perp wouldn't have cued his partner to shoot at him, and Kay wouldn't have jumped in the way to save him.

If only Cameron had known there was a second perp...  If only he'd thought things through... _if only..._

_********_

An hour later, Cameron was showered, changed, and pacing the hospital waiting room.  The whole magic team was there too, along with Mike, all waiting for an update.  After about an hour or so more of waiting patiently, they finally received one.  The surgeon, a tall middle eastern woman in her forties, came out and gave them the rundown on Kay's procedure.  There were a lot of technical words thrown around that Cam didn't totally understand, especially in his state of mind.

Feeling frustrated, Cam blurted out, "Is she okay or not?!"

"She's going to be just fine."  The doctor assured.

Sighing majorly in relief, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and said a silent thank you to whatever higher power was on his side today.

"Can we see her?" Dina asked, fidgeting with the balled up tissue in her hand that was now blotted with tiny mascara stains.

"We are bringing her to the ICU now for recovery.  She needs to rest, but I suppose I can allow a short visit."  The doctor relented.  "Just for one of you though."

Everyone immediately looked to Mike.  Surprisingly though, he looked at Cameron and nodded, "Go ahead."

"Y-you sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Tell her I said hi." He half-smiled.

Cam returned the smile and clapped him on the shoulder before following the doctor down the hallway.  Moments later, the doctor paused outside the door to her room.  He was itching to go in, but the doctor seemed to have something to say, so he waited patiently for his cue.

"Kay's been given heavy pain medication.  She'll probably be a little groggy if awake at all."  The doctor informed him before opening the door.  "You have five minutes."

Cameron nodded before slipping inside.  His heart broke a little bit as he laid eyes on Kay.  She looked paler than usual and was attached to all sorts of wires and machines.  Her shoulder was bandaged and in a sling, and  her eyes were closed like she was sleeping.  Moving closer, he came around to the bed by her good arm and sat on the nearby chair, wrapping his hand gently over hers.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kay." Cam whispered.  "This should have been me."

"Camrem?" Kay mumbled sleepily as she began to stir.

"Hey."  He whispered through a watery smile.  "How you feeling?"

"Flarfy" She garbled.  "Amd sleefy."

Sleefy obviously meant sleepy, but flarfy? He had no clue what the translation was on that one.  So, Cameron just softly laughed it off and said, "Yeah... the flarfiness is probably from all the pain meds they gave you.  Glad to see they are working by the way."

"Camrem...are you okay?"  Kay questioned groggily.

He couldn't believe it.  Here Kay was, lying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole in her arm, yet she was worried about him.  She was something else.

"I'm fine."  He told her.  "Thanks to you."

She smiled tiredly, "gud." then let her heavy eyes flutter closed before adding, "a lev you, Camrem."

Cam's heart soared at the muddled sentiment.  He tried not to let it go to his head though.  After all, she was pretty drugged up.  She probably didn't even know what she saying.  However, that didn't stop him from kissing her hand and replying, "I 'lev' you too, Kay."

Her eyes remained closed, but Cameron saw her grin widen in response.  Grinning back automatically, he wished he could stay here all night, holding her hand and listening to her wonderful heart beat through the monitor.  Unfortunately, a crotchety, giant, man nurse came in a moment later, reminding him brusquely that he couldn't.  So, with a sigh, Cam stood and placed a slow, sweet kiss on top of her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Kay."  Then backed away one step at a time, letting his hand slide from hers gradually.

As Cameron made his way to the door, he smiled his perfectly dimpled smile.  He was very happy that Kay was going to be okay.  He was also very happy at the way her heart monitor picked up pace after his kiss.  Yeah, he might have missed a bullet today... but he sure didn't miss that!


End file.
